


Slow Me Down Two Seconds

by BeautyInChains



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Meditation, Philip is a brat, Scent Kink, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: "You're fidgeting," Trevor says, voice low."I'm not," Philip protests, willing his body to settle."You are. I can feel it."Philip swallows, the sound audible to them both, "Can you?"





	Slow Me Down Two Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I'm back again. I'm really caught up in these two. I just want to write all the happy porn. I've been thinking about this particular scenario for a while, and I know that a few meditation fics around, but I really needed to get this out of my system. Hoping this hits the spot for some of you, too <3 This fic follows both Keep Dreaming, Keep Drinking and Drunk On You, but can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Title borrowed from the song Game by Mating Ritual.
> 
> Unbeta'd, con-crit/kudos/comments most welcome. Please talk to me about these beautiful boys. I have feelings.

"You're watching me," Trevor says without opening his eyes.

Philip smiles despite himself. 

"How do you always know?"

"Because I know you. Now clear your mind. Focus."

And Philip _wants_ to focus. He wants to do what Trevor wants him to do. But the thing is, Philip can _feel_ the heat pouring off of him, hear each and every inhale and exhale, smell his sweat, his skin. Philip's not sure if it's because they've become so in tune, or because Philip's senses always seem to be heightened around Trevor, but it makes mediating incredibly distracting.

Philip sighs, rolls his shoulders back and straightens his posture, wrists balanced against his knees, hands in Gyan Mudra. Philip allows himself one last look at Trevor before his eyes fall shut. He's so tightly wound, he can feel it; from the furrow of his brow to the hard set of his jaw. He takes a breath, tries to soften his features, exhales. Inhales again, more deeply this time, but all he can focus on is just how good Trevor smells. His fingers twitch, he shifts, sucks his lip into his mouth.

"You're fidgeting," Trevor says, voice low.

"I'm not," Philip protests, willing his body to settle.

"You are. I can feel it."

Philip swallows, the sound audible to them both, "Can you?"

Trevor hums, caught somewhere between annoyance and curiosity. "Philip," he says, a warning.

Philip's fingers unfurl before they curl over his knees and squeeze. He slides them up his thighs slowly, the fabric of his sweats a whisper beneath them. Philip can hear Trevor's breathing shift, his control slip. Philip reaches up, tugs the hair elastic free and rakes his fingers through the long strands with a huff. " _Fuck_ , do you have any idea how good you smell?" Philip asks, fingers stroking over his belly and then up over his chest, nipples drawing up tight.

"Phil, come on."

Philip smiles again. There's resistance in Trevor's voice, restraint, but Philip can tell that Trevor wants to. He thinks about the way Trevor caught him in bed. About the way he'd dragged his fingers through the mess Philip had made and sucked it into his mouth. Philip moans as his cock begins filling out against his thigh. "You come on," Philip says.

Trevor hisses and Philip's eyes snap open. Trevor's looking at him now with dark eyes, fists balled up at his sides, cock tenting the front of his shorts. Philip barks out a laugh, short and delighted. He loves pushing Trevor's buttons, loves knowing the effect he has on him. "God, you're such a brat," Trevor growls, already leaning in, closing the space between them.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Trevor grips the back of Philip's neck hard, drags him into a bruising kiss. Philip moans as Trevor's tongue fucks into his mouth, as Trevor _takes_. Philip shivers, hands scrabbling for Trevor's strong shoulders, blunt nails dragging against his skin. Trevor breaks the kiss with a nip, flips Philip onto his back so hard and fast that Philip goes dizzy with it. Philip whines, back arching as Trevor hooks his fingers into the waistband of Philip's sweats and tugs them over his hips.

"Trev," Philip murmurs as his cock slaps up against his heaving belly, "Trev, you don't have to."

"I know," Trevor says, pressing his thumbs into Philip's hipbones, "I want to."

And then he's leaning in and licking a hot stripe up Philip's cock. Philip yelps, hips jerking, but Trevor had been expecting that and pins Philip down as he sucks the head into his mouth. Philip is thick. He knows this. But this is the first time he's ever seen someone try to take him down. Even the first few inches are a stretch, Trevor's jaw all but unhinging to take him. It's hot, so hot and wet. Philip tries to be good, tries to still his hips and resist the urge to fuck into Trevor's mouth, his throat. Trevor hums around him and Philip's hands fly to Trevor's head, cradling. Trevor pulls off slow, spit running down his chin as he asks, "Good?"

" _Ah_ -good? Fuck, Trev, yes. God, have you done this before?"

Trevor wraps a hand around him then, jerking him smoothly. "Maybe once or twice," he says and then he's winking and swallowing Philip back down. Philip whimpers, hips bucking now despite his best efforts and Trevor gags, but stays put and Philip wants to cry. Nothing's ever felt so good. Trevor tightens his grip, hollows out his cheeks, and sucks harder, slurping around him. The sound has Philip aching. He's getting close. He taps at Trevor's shoulder with a moan.

"Close, Trev, 'm close."

"Mmmhmm," Trevor hums again around his cock. He doesn't pull back, doesn't slow down; works Philip harder, faster. Philip realizes with a rush that he's going to come in Trevor's mouth, spill down his throat, and then he _is_. Philip can hear Trevor moaning, feel it as he pulses inside Trevor's hot mouth, flooding him as Trevor works desperately to swallow what he's given.

Philip's on Trevor the moment he pops off, devouring his lips in a kiss, sucking his own taste off of Trevor's tongue. Philip can feel Trevor, hard against his hip, slips a hand between them and beneath Trevor's shorts. Trevor breaks with kiss with a cry, cock surging in Philip's grip. Philip presses his forehead against Trevor's with a wounded sound, "Jesus Christ, you're so fucking wet. For me." Trevor's cock is slick, flying through his fist with the way he's dripping with it. Philip drags his thumb across the head and swears against Trevor's lips.

"I'm gonna come," Trevor bites out, and Philip can feel him winding up tight against him.

Philip nuzzles into Trevor's cheek, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. "Do it." And just like that Trevor's body obeys, Trevor's fingers tangling in Philip's hair as his hips stutter, cock surging and pulsing in Philip's grasp, hot come erupting over Philip's fingers, running down the back of his hand, his wrist. "Just like that," Philip murmurs against Trevor's skin as Trevor shakes against him. Philip strokes him through it, milks him until there's nothing left, until Trevor is whimpering and oversensitive.

"You get that out of your system then?" Trevor asks finally. He's still coming down, panting, but it's back to business.

"I don't know. Did you get it out of yours?" Philip responds playfully.

Trevor laughs, claps a hand against Philip's cheek, fingers curving to cup his jaw, "Still a brat."

"You love it. Keeps you on your toes," Philip says, leaning into the touch.

"Maybe. But don't think this got you out of meditating. Back in Sukhasana, we'll take it from the top," Trevor says with that infuriating little smirk of his.

"I really should have seen that one coming."


End file.
